Jealousy
by emaknya seongwu
Summary: Kata orang, cemburu itu bumbu dalam kisah percintaan. [Kumpulan short fic NielOng] Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwu. NielOng. Top!Daniel; Bottom!Seongwu. BoyxBoy. Wanna One fanfiksi.


_Wanna One ©_ _YMC Entertainment_

 _NielOng, boy x boy, unbeta-ed_

* * *

 **Jealousy Chapter I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seongwu menatap langit malam dengan sebatang rokok terselip di sela-sela bibirnya. Sepasang iris gelap miliknya terlihat kosong. Makan malam telah usai. Seluruh anggota Wanna One, termasuk sang pemimpin, Yoon Jisung, sudah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing, segera setelah urusan perut mereka terselesaikan. Semua, kecuali ia sendiri. Namun rupanya masih ada seorang lagi yang terjaga; Hwang Minhyun yang ikut menjadi bagian dari kelompok idola beranggotakan sebelas orang tersebut. Tetapi Seongwu tak menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang masih belum memejamkan mata.

Minhyun berjalan mendekati si pencerah suasana dalam grupnya itu. Sudah lima hari terakhir ia mengamati tingkah laku Seongwu yang ia rasa berubah cukup drastis. Seongwu memang masih sering melemparkan guyonan-guyonan sarkastik di setiap kesempatan yang ada, tetapi hanya jika ada kamera menyala. Selebihnya pemuda dengan konstelasi bintang di pipi itu hanya diam dan hanya akan bersuara jika ditanya. Yang paling mencolok mata adalah sangat minimnya interaksi antara Seongwu dengan salah satu anggota grup yang juga teman sekamarnya ( _bukan_ , _bukan Jisung_ ).

Seongwu jelas tengah menghindari ( _lebih tepatnya mendiamkan_ ) Kang Daniel.

Entah firasat Minhyun benar atau tidak, namun lelaki yang seumuran dengan Seongwu itu meyakini bahwa hubungan antara kedua lelaki yang sejak jaman Produce 101—acara yang membuat seratus satu laki-laki dari berbagai agensi hiburan yang berbeda dapat debut bersama ( _lebih tepatnya hanya sebelas orang terpilih saja yang berhak untuk debut_ )—, disorot kedekatannya hingga menghasilkan istilah _bromance_ OngNiel, _sudah memasuki taraf setingkat lebih tinggi_.

Atau singkatnya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan firasat seorang Hwang Minhyun biasanya tak pernah meleset.

Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk memastikan hipotesisnya dengan berdiri di samping Seongwu yang tengah bersender di tepi pembatas balkon asrama, dan bertanya, "Hei... Ong Seongwu bukan Gong Seongwu... Kau ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau merokok..."

Seongwu terkesiap. Meski ia sempat kaget karena kehadiran Minhyun yang tiba-tiba, sesaat kemudian ia kembali mengubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Muram. Seakan-akan ada beban besar tengah menjerat dirinya. Benar-benar bukan seperti Seongwu yang biasanya.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, Ong..."

Seongwu mendesah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Emperor_ Hwang..."

"Kalau begitu, buang rokokmu sekarang juga. Kau penyanyi tapi tidak bisa menjaga aset terpentingmu? Kau ingin mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah memberimu voting? Kau mau mengecewakan _Wannables_?" omel Minhyun panjang-lebar.

Seongwu kembali mendesah. Tak mau berdebat lebih lanjut, ia pun segera mematikan rokok yang bahkan belum ada setengah terbakar.

"Kalau boleh kutebak, apa masalahmu ada hubungannya dengan _center_ tim kita?" Minhyun tersenyum jahil saat mendapati kilatan warna merah jambu samar-samar terbentuk di pipi _gag-visual_ grupnya tersebut.

 _Gotcha_! Umpan termakan... batin Minhyun geli.

"Ayolaaah~ ceritakan padaku... Apa kalian bertengkar lagi? Maksudku pertengkaran _sepasang kekasih_?" Minhyun menekankan kata sepasang kekasih itu untuk meyakinkan hipotesanya.

3... 2... 1... Minhyun menghitung mundur dalam hati sembari memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Seongwu.

Dan semburat merah gelap langsung memenuhi wajah Seongwu. Minhyun tersenyum puas. Dugaannya tepat. Dua orang itu rupanya menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

"Aaaa~ jadi benar kalian berpacaran ya?" Minhyun tertawa usil. Seongwu tak berkutik. Dipalingkannya wajahnya agar rona merah itu tak terlihat oleh sang kaisar Hwang itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

Seongwu masih terdiam. Raut wajahnya kembali mendung. Minhyun gemas melihatnya. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum berseru kencang, "Yak! Kang Daniel! Aku tahu kau ada di balik pintu. Keluar sekarang, atau kuseret kau dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Tak sopan menguping pembicaraan, kau tahu?"

Seongwu tersentak. Seingatnya, Daniel-lah yang pertama kali meninggalkan meja makan dengan alasan ingin tidur. Tapi kenapa ia ada disini?

Daniel berjalan masuk sembari mengusak-usak belakang lehernya. Kentara sekali ia tengah merasa canggung.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku tak mau melihat ada perang dingin di grup ini." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Minhyun segera beranjak pergi.

Kesunyian menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. Daniel berdiri tiga langkah jauhnya dari tempat Seongwu bersandar sekarang. Keheningan yang serasa satu abad ini dirasakan Daniel begitu menyebalkan. Ia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak pandai memulai pembicaraan.

 _Tuhaaaan... Berikan aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi Seongwu_ _hyung_ , Daniel membatin seraya mendekati Seongwu, yang masih setia memalingkan wajahnya. Daniel berhenti tepat di sebelah Seongwu yang masih memasang aura bermusuhan. Diberanikannya meraih tubuh pemilik hatinya itu. Merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan. Berharap ia tak menolaknya.

Harapan terkabul. Seongwu diam saja saat Daniel memeluknya.

"Maaf..." bisik Daniel pelan. Diusapnya perlahan bahu Seongwu. Seongwu tak bereaksi. Ia masih kesal pada si rambut cokelat madu itu. Seenaknya saja mencemburui Seonho tanpa sebab yang masuk akal. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa Seongwu hanya mencintai Kang Daniel seorang?

 _Dasar bodoh_... rutuknya kesal dalam hati. Dan masalah Seonho... Jelas-jelas ia menganggap Seonho sama seperti saudaranya sendiri. Adik, lebih tepatnya. Kenapa si _big puppy_ satu itu malah cemburu tak jelas padanya, hanya karena Seonho senang mengekorinya di dapur saat anak itu berkunjung ke dorm Wanna One seminggu lalu? Bukankah mereka sama-sama tahu kalau anak ayam itu tak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain makanan dan kecintaan-nya pada Hwang Minhyun?

Daniel masih saja membisikkan kata-kata maaf. Lama-lama Seongwu jengah. Diangkatnya kepalanya hingga iris kelamnya menatap langsung pada paras sang kekasih. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum. Daniel terlihat begitu menyesal. Tanpa ragu dikecupnya bibir sang pujaan hati. Hanya sentuhan ringan. Tak lebih. Tak ada nafsu.

"Apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku?" Daniel tersenyum lebar. Matanya menyipit. Gigi depan yang menyerupai gigi kelinci pun ikut menyembul lucu. Lima hari tak diacuhkan rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Dan beban yang ada di bahunya serasa terbang saat mendengar jawaban Seongwu.

"Tentu saja, bodoh..." Seongwu tersenyum dan memeluk erat leher Daniel. Daniel menyeringai. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini. Lagipula suasana sangat mendukung. Semua member pasti tak akan terbangun sebelum fajar menyingsing. Tanpa ragu dilumatnya bibir kemerahan Seongwu yang tak bosan ia rasakan. Sedikit pahit karena tembakau yang tadi dihisapnya, dan rasa manis bercampur menjadi satu.

Seongwu tahu, sentuhan itu tak akan berhenti sampai di tahap itu saja. Karenanya ia memejamkan mata dan berbisik pelan diantara hembusan nafas yang dirasanya makin berat— karena gejolak darah muda yang dialirkan Daniel lewat sentuhan demi sentuhan pada tubuhnya —untuk membawanya ke tempat yang lebih privat.

Yah, Seongwu tak keberatan kalau kekasihnya lagi-lagi akan membuatnya kesulitan berjalan esok hari...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

pojok **emaknya seongwu** : hai _hello annyeong! aku dataang lagiii~ kali ini aku bawa kumpulan short fict NielOng~ Kutunggu apresiasinya yaa~ terimakasiiih_ _:D_


End file.
